


The Days Before Our Day

by roxyofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And They Love One Another Very Much, Comfort Reading, Dave and Karkat are About to Get Married, Earth C (Homestuck), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, No-Epilogue, Post-Actual-Ending, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, This is Pretty I Promise, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, cherrycola, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyofheart/pseuds/roxyofheart
Summary: He thought luck didn't exist but then the universe gave him Karkat. Gosh, if that wasn't luck then he didn't know what was. Dave was living inside a dream, he had never felt anything like that before.(Where Dave finds a diary and starts writing about his perfect wedding with Karkat).
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Four Days Before Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a really light-hearted and fluffy fanfic I decided to write, and it would mean the world to me if you liked reading it, because fluff is Mah Thing and I'd love to write more! Davekat is beautiful, and as always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll be posting a chapter every other day, and this'll be five chapters long :)

I was still getting used to it. Even after a whole year, I still hadn’t fully processed that I was engaged, and that I was going to get married to the love of my life. It wasn’t just a dream, it was reality. I really was there, and that was going to happen.

It wasn’t a bad thing, of course it wasn’t. It was just hard, after everything I had gone through. I’d look at Karkat through our bathroom mirror and just wonder how a human like me could be so lucky. I’d stare at his face as we watched movies together, speaking and speaking while I almost fell asleep, and I’d just wonder if that really was real, if someone like me really was deserving of a guy like him.

I had just become 24, which was also unbelievable. I was 24 and less than a week away from marrying my best friend, Karkat Vantas, the man who had made me realize everything, the one who helped me find everything I didn’t know I was looking for. That week, I found my old diary. It was one I hadn’t written on for _years_.

So many possibilities, I thought as I grabbed the pen. There was so much I could write, so much I could say. I had so much on my head, so many images of him.

I was the only person in the universe who had the privilege of seeing his face so up close, him having just come out of the shower, wearing only his underwear and nothing else. I had the privilege of seeing him eat his favorite food and smile at his favorite TV shows, and I couldn’t express on paper how lucky I felt for having all that.

It was like winning the lottery. Hell, it was better than winning the lottery! Karkat Vantas gave me everything I needed to survive, everything I needed to breathe. There was nothing else I wanted, and nothing else to do, when he existed right there.

It sounded so fucking cliché, but I really would move mountains for him.

I began writing in the diary. “I am less than a week away from marrying my best friend, and that’s a stupid way to start this”.

But I couldn’t, even if I tried, express everything I felt for him, everything I felt about that date, _our_ date. God. Everything would change, but also… it would stay the same?

So I decided to write a title, that would help me begin. “Four days before our day”.

“I love him, of course I love him, and what more can I say? Am I able to express here how he has saved my life in ways I didn’t even know were possible? I don’t know, I’m just a really helpless guy right now, can’t stop thinking about what’s to come, can’t stop thinking that I’m gonna be happy forever”.

“I am so fucking lucky”.

I closed the diary because I didn’t want to go on and on about how much I loved his face, how much I loved staring into his eyes, and God, how the texture of his hands against my face just made me want to _break down_ in tears. I didn’t want to waste too much time trying to find the words to describe what I felt but before I realized it, I had already written all of that down.

I wrote about his eyes, I wrote about his lips. I wrote about a really specific thing I liked about him, how he wrapped his hands around mine when we’d kiss. God, how I loved kissing him. The worst way to torture me would be to make me unable to kiss Karkat Vantas, unable to feel his lips against mine while we both had terrible breath in the mornings. I also loved kissing him right after taking a shower, while my hair was still wet, my skin cold, and his lips were the warmth I needed. I loved kissing him when he was angry, and that was really dangerous, because sometimes he got even angrier when I did that. I loved it when he kissed me, with no warning, walking behind me as I sat on the computer, or just whenever he wanted to wake me up.

I loved his voice, and the way it said my name. I loved to hear him go on and on about things I didn’t even understand, and most of all, I loved him. I loved his heart, I loved the way his brain worked. I loved how good he was, how amazing he was as a person. I had absolutely no doubt, I agreed with everything he stood for. I could trust him to do anything because I just knew that he would never deceive me, that he would do anything for me, because I had the miracle of him loving me too.

Shit, he loved my eyes. He wouldn’t say it much but he would stare at them a lot… One of Karkat’s favorite activities (and mine too, to be honest) was just lying down together, staring at each other and whispering pretty words. During that, his eyes wouldn’t break contact with mine, only when we got too flustered. It was during one of those moments that I suddenly blurted out.

— I think I wanna get married.

He stared at me, confusedly.

— Like what Rose and Kanaya did?

— Yeah.

I could feel my face burn. I had gone on and on to my friends about wanting to marry Karkat, like the stupid human I was. We didn’t even need to do that, y’know? We lived together, we were going to be together forever, and getting married was just… something my heart wanted to do.

But with him. Only with him.

So after a few minutes of me speaking, and him trying to calm me down, he said it. With the soft look on his face that he always had, the beautiful red eyes staring into mine, he whispered: “yeah”.

“Is that all I need to say?”

And so my heart exploded.

Karkat Vantas wanted to get married to me.

Jegus, I really was lucky.


	2. Three Days Before Our Day

When we were three days behind Jade woke me up by calling my phone. Shit, that had been happening every day.

— Again?

— Dave. What time do you think it is?

That was what was weird about weddings: it seemed like every day there was a plan that I didn’t even remember making. What was it now, had I decided that Jade was gonna have to interrupt my sleep every night so I’d sleep well the night before the day? That was a smart plan, actually. But what the fuck.

— I don’t know — I replied. — Maybe eight?

— I wish it was eight. It’s ten A.M. — she sounded angry. — Come on, the cake tasting is today!

— Cake tasting? Just choose any cake, it’s okay.

— No — Karkat suddenly spoke from next to me on the bed. — Are you fucking stupid? It can’t be any cake.

I rolled my eyes, but also felt happy to be hearing his voice that early in the morning (early for me). 

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was stupid of me to not choose a good cake for my own wedding party, but who gave a shit? I just wanted to get married, God, and it didn’t matter what we’d all eat.

But apparently shit was important, so I complained back, just because.

— Then you’re going — I handed him the phone, going back inside the sheets and feeling his hand drag them away.

— I can’t even eat cake, asshole.

That was the beginning of my day that I wrote about in that little diary. But there was more, there had to be more that had happened.

Sitting down at the table I tried to remember every detail about that cake-tasting (that both Karkat and I ended up going to).

— I’m so tiiired — I complained, throwing myself in his arms and letting him hold me.

— Stop — he asked, looking around, probably making sure no one was seeing me being embarrassing.

That was adorable about him.

I let go, and then stared into his face. I was trying to keep my eyes open because the sun of noon was really annoying. He looked back at me, and I felt my cheeks go red.

— I love it when you stare at me.

— Shut up — I let out a giggle. — Go taste the cake, Dave.

I walked two steps to the table in front of us. I didn’t even like cake that much. I grabbed a fork and ate a piece of the first cake.

Delicious.

— Hm. I like this one.

— Try the next one.

— I want more of this one though.

Karkat rolled his eyes, smiling.

— Just try the next one, please.

— Okay, bossy — and I grabbed a piece of the next one. — Nah. First one for sure.

He nodded, looking around to maybe find someone to tell that to. I watched as he walked in Jade’s direction and told her what cake I had liked better. After hours of planning things, that day was over.

We arrived at our house, which I absolutely was used to. Saying it was “our house” wasn’t as shocking as other things, although still surprising.

Karkat did what he always did, he turned the key around to lock the door, and then he put the key on the nearest table. I always loved every detail about that motion.

I walked towards the kitchen and stood on the door, just staring at him. I was doing that a lot on that day, staring at my fiancé.

After messing with the key and then using his phone, standing there for a few seconds, he realized I was there, looking at him. The color of his eyes was still very red from far away. 

— What? — he asked.

— I can’t believe I’m marrying you.

And then he smiled. He smiled weakly, I could see it clearly. I loved it whenever he did that, when he would try to hide the fact that he liked something I said. Karkat just had that thing about his face that was extremely likable, and whenever his lips, my favorite part about him, moved slightly, I could feel my love for him getting stronger. As much as that sounded like an exaggeration, it wasn’t. It couldn’t be.

— Is that a bad thing?

— What? No. It’s just… an unbelievable thing.

And so he smiled, he smiled wide this time. He started walking towards me, and then wrapped his hands around my waist as he kissed me against that door. I kissed Karkat back with everything I had because I couldn’t be more thankful that I even had the chance to do that. I caressed his hair, always hoping that that movement would magically show him how much I loved him. I knew it was impossible, it was impossible for him to know how important he was. But I still tried my best. Because he deserved it.

And the last thing I wrote in the diary was “shit, the way he looked at my lips right after I said that… was also unbelievable”.

“Karkat Vantas knows how to drive me insane. He knows both how to make me mad, and how to make me the happiest person alive. He knows, and maybe he doesn’t do it on purpose every time, but he knows exactly what I love about him, and there on the cake tasting, when he looked at my lips, he knew I wanted to kiss him because he wanted to kiss me too”.

“But we are too embarrassed to kiss near other people, you know. God, I wonder how we’re gonna do it at the altar”.

“What will we even look like on the altar? I know he’s gonna wear a black suit, and I’m gonna wear the white one Kanaya made for me, but what else? What will his smile be like? Will his lips look incredibly attractive and will I really be scared of kissing him in front of everyone? God, we’re getting married. I still haven’t got used to this. Karkat is not going to be my boyfriend but my actual husband, and that is, as I told him, really unbelievable”.


	3. Two Days Before Our Day

“Okay. I need to tell you what happened today”.

“Who the fuck am I talking to? Anyway”.

“It was 1 P.M. and I had just had lunch. I know I already wrote about the whole ‘plans I never made’ thing, but come on! It’s getting ridiculous”.

“Rose called me and spoke as if I had talked to her a million times about that. ‘We only need Karkat today’”

“And yeah, you must be thinking: what the fuck? What were they doing, trying to keep me away from the planning business? ‘Cause yeah, I’ve complained about it but… I don’t want to be off-grid. And so I got annoyed”.

— Why? — I asked, and Rose responded calmly:

— It’s a secret.

“A secret, can you believe it? And so I continued asking her”.

— Come on, weddings have secrets? Come on, tell me!

— It doesn’t interest you, Dave — and she sighed as Karkat walked into the room. — Where is he?

— He’s here right now, wait — I ran towards him and widened my eyes. — Can you believe they only want  _ you  _ today?

Karkat nodded, and he stared at me as he shrugged.

— Yeah, it’s my day.

What was that, a bachelor party? From what I knew those didn’t happen in daytime and Karkat had never heard of them before. Were they really planning something I couldn’t know, about my own wedding? More than I respected Karkat and his privacy, I was a curious son of a bitch.

I didn’t want to miss out on whatever that was.

— Your day, what! Ah, man, even you’re turning on me — and he rolled his eyes, opening his mouth. — No! Don’t try to save this, Kat. Two days ‘til we get married and secrets are still being kept.

Karkat put his hand over my mouth to stop my fucking drama.

— Scared of being home alone or something? Jegus, Dave, you’re fucking insufferable.

— Mhph… — I got his hand away from my mouth. — Thank you, love.

Karkat got away from me and started getting ready to leave, and Rose started laughing on the phone. Come on, they couldn’t think it was funny that I  _ needed _ to know what was going on. My secret-keeping fiancé was acting way more funny than I wanted him to, but at least he was having fun. Even if at my expense.

“I couldn’t believe they did that!”

“But after all that drama that I definitely did on purpose, I had to spend the day alone. Rose asked me not to go out”.

— Boring. Boring. And boring — I said to the TV. — Man, there’s nothing to do. Who am I even talking to?

I sat on the couch, grabbed my phone, and texted my best friend, but they didn’t respond. I tried going online but no one was really posting much. God.  _ God _ . What a day. Going out never looked so interesting, life outside my house had never sounded as amazing as it did on that day, where I couldn’t do anything but stay, and wait until the moon was out. I tried playing video games but damn my curious head, I couldn’t stop thinking about what the plans made without me were.

Maybe they’re doing important shit they think I’d be bad at, I thought. Or  _ maybe _ I complained too much so they want me to stay away. I started thinking and thinking until I fell asleep, and that was the best thing that could’ve happened. With all the questions I was asking, I couldn’t realize how tired I was.

It was about nine when I woke up, with the front door opening behind the couch. I started rationalizing the fact I had been sleeping, and then paid attention to the world again.

“Diary. You won’t believe what happened next”.

Karkat walked inside the house…  _ our  _ house. He had his hair perfectly messy, like usual, but the rest wasn’t like usual  _ at all _ . He was wearing the suit he’d chosen for our wedding, and it fit him perfectly, absolutely perfectly everywhere. The sleeves held his arms like they had been made for him, and they probably had been. The collar of the shirt made his neck look even more appealing than it usually did, and his face…

Together with his black suit was his perfect face. With every single detail and with his long nose, the face I loved stared back at me. Maybe I wasn’t even blinking, because I felt like I was looking at him for hours, without those annoying milliseconds of blackness interrupting my eyes. He just looked… like a dream, he looked exactly like what he was.

He looked like the man I was going to marry.

I couldn’t stop looking him up and down, and I think he realized that. He shot me a huge smile, a smile that made my heart want to blow up. Karkat looked so absolutely beautiful that I still felt like I was sleeping, and that he was just a creation of my mind. God, I looked at him so much that I didn’t even see what he was holding.

— Told you it’s my day — he said. His voice… I could go on and on about how much hearing his voice made me feel, but it would be redundant by now. What’s important is that he did speak, and that I did listen. And I couldn’t, in no way, get my eyes off of him. — And I brought you this.

The object I hadn’t seen was now closer, when he extended his left hand to show me it. My fiancé was holding a bouquet of red flowers.

— For me? — I wanted to ask, like the stupid shit I was being at that moment. Karkat had broken me down to a dumb brain in love.

But I couldn’t say anything. I opened my mouth and I mumbled. He giggled, and  _ shit _ .

That was enough to make me jump out of the couch and hug him tightly. He tried not to ruin the flowers as he held me back, hugging me against his body like I was the man he loved too.


End file.
